As electronic messaging (e.g., email, instant messaging, social networking, etc.) has become the standard in communication, users are often left with a vast quantity of messages stored among multiple electronic messaging folders. As is often the case, a user may have to refer back to a previous message. Typically, the user's only solutions are to manually peruse the various folders, or to perform a search within the messaging application by sender, recipient, date, subject, etc. Both approaches can not only be inefficient, but also take longer as the quantity of messages stored increases.